


I'll Have You Against the Wall

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie fucks Eddie against a wall.(Can be read as both versions of adult Eddie/Richie, depending on what you prefer)





	I'll Have You Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 - Against The Wall
> 
> I am 7 minutes late uploading this....
> 
> I wrote this with 1990 Richie/Eddie in mind, but it can be read as either 2019 or 1990, whatever you prefer.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I love having you like this, against the wall and completely at my mercy.”

Eddie moans into Richie’s mouth, his legs gripping tighter to Richie’s  
waist as he alpha holds him against the wall. Eddie can feel Richie’s hard cock against his wet opening, teasing there. Richie gasps as he feels wetness drip onto him.

“Aren’t you just a little slut, wanting my cock so bad you’re leaking all over it,” the alpha’s hand travels down between them, his large fingers dipping into Eddie’s cunt. “So wet, darling.”

Eddie tries to grind himself against the fingers, wanting them completely inside him. “Please Richie.”

“Please what? What do you want Eddie?”

“Please, fuck me!” he shouts the last word when fingers are replaced  
with the alpha’s cock, thrusting in to the hilt. Richie stays still for a moment, allowing the omega to adjust to his size. Richie bites down on Eddie’s neck, right over the newly formed mating mark is. “Richie.”

“I know darling. Let me take care of you,” Richie begins to thrust, slow  
at first, until his omega is begging for harder, faster, and Richie can't help but obey.

“Oh, God Richie, I’m gonna...cum!” Eddie’s whole body shakes with  
the force of his orgasm, the omega's face buried into his alpha’s neck.

Richie continues to thrust into the pulsating opening, until he finally  
feels his knot forms. He thrusts in completely, knot slipping into the wet heat easily. 

“Oh God,” Eddie sobs into his neck.

“Eddie?”

“I can feel every ounce of your cum flowing into me, filling me up. So  
good…” Richie holds the omega close as Eddie’s body continues to shake. “So, so full, Richie.”

“I love you Eddie.”

“I love you too, Richie.”

Richie is finally able to pull out. As he does, he leaves a wet, sticky  
trail of cum in his wake. Eddie groans at the emptiness. He doesn’t object when the alpha picks him up bridal style and carries them to the bed. He lays Eddie down, letting the omega rest his head on Richie’s chest. They drift off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
